Von Sonne, Mond und Sternen
by darkness-midnight
Summary: „Was machst du denn hier!" Die Worte klangen härter als sie sein sollten, die junge Frau zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das nächste, was er vernahm war ein Fluchen. Er konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. Allein schon die Tatsache, wie Shiho hier so auf den kalten Fliesen hockte, in nichts mehr, als in einem zu großen, alten T-Shirt. (...)


Gedankenverloren starrte ich in die sternklare Nacht. Nur am Horizont versperrten einige Wolkenschleier mir hin und wieder die Sicht. Mir gefiel der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes gerade in den gleichen Himmel hinaufsah und den Mond betrachtete.

Ich suchte den Himmel nach dem Sternbild des Großen Wagens ab. Umso mehr Sterne ich wahrnahm, umso größer kam die Enttäuschung in mir auf. Ich wurde mir der, nicht räumlich gemeinten Distanz zwischen uns beiden bewusst. Er scheint so nah und doch so weit entfernt. Wie die Sterne. Man hatte das Gefühl, man brauchte nur die Hand ausstrecken und schon hätte man den größten Schatz aller Planeten in der Hand. Doch dann die bittere Enttäuschung, wenn man, so wie ich gerade dann doch nur Spinnweben, höchstens die raue Gardine in der Hand hielt.

Es schien mir falsch so zu denken, eine innere Stimme sagte mir, ich verschwende nur meine Zeit. Also suche ich jemanden, der mich befreit. Der mir diese Gedanken wegnehmen würde. Ich dachte nun schon seit Tagen immer wieder an die gleiche Person, die mir so fremd erschien, doch der ich blind vertraut hätte. Doch insgeheim hoffte ich, dass niemand kam und mich „befreite". Ich wollte weiterhin an ihn denken, wenigstens den Anfang einer, wie immer, sehr schrecklichen, schlaflosen Nacht ruhig schlafen, wohl eher, denken können.

Und doch... Es schien irgendwie so falsch, so verkehrt. Ich war hin- und hergerissen, wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken, geschweige denn tun sollte. Ich seufzte. Das wievielte Mal ich das an diesem Abend nun gemacht hatte...? Ab dem fünfzehnten Mal hatte ich aufgehört zu zählen...

Wieder schaute ich den Mond an. Irgendwie beruhigte mich das Gefühl. Und wieder ging es mir bei dem Gedanken, jemand anderes, - ich wusste zwar innerlich, wen ich erhoffte, und doch zwang ich mich, seinen Namen nicht zu denken-, würde diese runde, scheinbar perfekte, nicht zerbrechliche Kugel genau in diesem Moment betrachten.

Wie recht sie damit hatte, wusste sie nicht. Doch nur höchstens zehn Meter von ihr entfernt, im Nachbarzimmer schaute Shuichi auch aus dem Fenster. Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Mehr oder weniger absichtlich, tendierten sie doch auch immer wieder zu ein und derselben Person. Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Binnen weniger Sekunden erschien eine Kurzmitteilung auf dem Display. Er schaute sie sich einige Minuten lang an, was gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, kannte er den Inhalt doch sowieso längst schon auswendig.

Wenn man ihn später fragen würde, wie lange er dort so saß, er könnte nicht antworten. Ihn erschien es wie eine kurze Zeit später, als ein Geräusch ihn hochschrecken ließ. Es klang so, als wäre etwas zerbrochen. Er warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über, schlich auf den Flur und tapste leise die Treppe hinunter. Das Geräusch schien aus der Küche gekommen zu sein, sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als ein schwaches Licht auf die Diele schien.

Er trat in den Türrahmen und erblickte eine rotblonde Frau. Sie hockte auf dem Boden und schien etwas aufzusammeln.

„Was machst du denn hier?!" Die Worte klangen härter als sie sein sollten, die Frau zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das nächste, was er vernahm war ein Fluchen. Er konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. Alleine schon die Tatsache, wie Shiho hier so auf den kalten Fliesen hockte, in nichts mehr, als in einem zu großen, alten T-Shirt. Und dann auch noch, was sie von sich gegeben hatte. So benahm sich aber keine Lady...

Er hatte nur zu gut verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, doch ließ er sich den Spaß nicht nehmen, sie zu ärgern. „Wie bitte?" Wieder war nur Gemurmel zu hören.

Nun stand sie auf, schwankte leicht und musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.

Er seufzte auf. Die Schadenfreude verschwand, er musterte sie besorgt. Nicht nur, dass sie scheinbar immer noch unter Schwindelanfällen litt, nein, so hatte sie sich auch eben, als er sie wohl tatsächlich erschreckt hatte, an einer Scherbe geschnitten.

Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an, war ein klein wenig erschrocken und ging nur allzu gerne seiner Aufforderung, sich zu setzen, nach.

Sie stellte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen.

Shuichi sammelte indes geschickt die Scherben auf, brachte sie in den Müll und nahm ein neues Glas aus dem Schrank. „Kopfschmerztablette?" Sie nickte. Er füllte das Glas mit Wasser und stellte es mit einer Tablette auf den Tisch.

Kurze Zeit später saß er neben ihr, hielt ihre Hand um sich die Wunde zu betrachten. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass diese eiskalt war. Sogar kälter als seine eigene. Dies war selten der Fall, normalerweise klagten alle anderen doch immer über seine kalten Hände.

Shiho schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Sie saß verhalten auf dem Stuhl, bereit jeden Moment die Hand wegzuziehen.

Doch die nächsten Minuten nahm sie gar nicht wahr, so bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass Shuichi sie versorgt hatte und ihre Hand in einem lockeren Verband saß.

Als sie die andere Hand von den Augen nahm und blinzelte, bemerkte sie, wie zwei tiefgrüne Augen sie genau beobachteten, während die Hand ihres Gegenübers sanft ihre Hand streichelte. Mit einem unsicheren Ruck entzog sie ihm diese, schloss ihre Augen wieder.

Shuichi konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, weshalb, doch diese Frau faszinierte ihn. Er ertappte sich immer wieder, sie, ja, fast anzustarren. Verlegen drehte auch er den Kopf weg. Was war er doch nur für ein Idiot. Jetzt konnte er sich sogar nicht mehr beherrschen, und berührte sie auch noch unbewusst...

Shiho fühlte sich inzwischen mehr als schlecht. Ihr war übel, heiß und kalt zugleich, ihre Hand schmerzte, ihr Kopf dröhnte. Doch diese Schmerzen waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem Stechen in ihrer Brust. Von jedem anderen hätte sie Hilfe dankbar angenommen. Doch von ihm... Sie zwang sich, nicht weiter zu denken.

Plötzliche Kälte schoss durch ihren Körper, ließ sie zittern. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie einen warmen Mantel über den Schultern hängen.

Verblüffte schaute sie auf. Doch als sie wieder geradewegs in Shui-, nein, in sein Gesicht sah, wandte sie den Kopf wieder ab.

Sie sollte eigentlich dankbar sein. Doch irgendetwas in ihr, weigerte sich. Noch nicht einmal ein einfaches „Danke" brachte sie zustande. Stattdessen fing sie aufeinmal haltlos an zu weinen. Wieso wusste sie selber nicht. Sie war fertig mit der Welt. Körperlich auch, ja. Ihr Körper hatte in letzter Zeit viel mit- und durchmachen müssen. Doch eher vom Psychischen her. Total fertig mit den Nerven würden Ärzte sagen.

Das schien nun auch Shuichi bemerkt zu haben. Langsam erhob er sich, rückte ihren Stuhl vorsichtig zurück und nahm Shiho behutsam hoch. Sie schien aufgegeben zu haben, wehrte sich kein bisschen.

Als er in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, schlug er ihre Decke zurück, ihr Bett war immer noch gemacht, sie schien es vorher nicht angerührt zu haben, und legte sie vorsichtig auf die Matratze. Fürsorglich deckte er sie zu und verließ das Zimmer. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er bleiben sollte. Doch ihr Anblick ließ ihn zögern und so ging er letztendlich doch hinaus. Er selbst hätte in solch einer Situation nicht gewollt, dass ihn jemand so sieht, und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie ähnlich dachte.

Also saß er wieder einmal auf seiner Fensterbank und dachte nach. Ihre Bettdecke war unberührt... Hatte sie noch gar nicht geschlafen? Für ihn war dies nun mehr Standard, er ging, wenn er überhaupt Schlaf fand, sehr spät ins Bett. Doch andere...

Plötzlich schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen. Vielleicht ging es ihr auch/ auch ihr so...? Vielleicht konnte auch sie vor lauter Schmerz nicht schlafen...?

Ein Schmerz, der nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch gemeint war.

Ein Schmerz, der seit einem bestimmten Tag immer wieder aufloderte und ihn zu verbrennen drohte...

Dem Tag, an dem seine Geliebte getötet wurde...

Er ließ die letzten Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren und musste sich eingestehen, dass er gerne, nur allzu gerne jetzt im Nebenzimmer wäre...

Doch ihr Anblick hatte ihn schockiert. Dass sie scheinbar, mittlerweile schon nach außen hin, so litt, hatte ihn zutiefst getroffen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn zusammenzucken und im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich elend.

Seufzend und kopfschüttelnd sah er in die sternklare Nacht, ehe er abermals sein Handy hervorholte und sich wieder die gleiche SMS ansah.


End file.
